


Requiem of the Drunk

by GabzJones



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Canon Universe, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff, Grand Prix Final Banquet, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut, i have many regrets, this is not one of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabzJones/pseuds/GabzJones
Summary: When Viktor told himself he'd have to take care of a very intoxicated Yuuri Katsuki, this wasn't quite what he had in mind. Not that he was complaining.





	Requiem of the Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> So, I saw [this fanart](http://nae812.tumblr.com/post/154185232767/he-doesnt-fucking-know-about-it) and it sparked this plot bunny. And this plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone, so let's have some more explicit fun, shall we? Also the title came from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gRBnbdEEBgU) because I have absolutely no clue how to come up with titles.

Viktor had always expected Yuuri to stay away from the alcohol at the Barcelona banquet. They had all seen how mortified he was when he found out what he’d done back in Sochi, it just seemed like Yuuri would avoid alcohol at all costs, an attempt to maintain his dignity. Every time he’d offered Yuuri a drink, he’d turned it down, found an excuse to say no. But of course, his excuse had always been that he couldn’t drink during competition. Technically, the competition was over, and Viktor hadn’t expected this change in the usually quiet, adorable man he’d slowly fallen for over the course of the year they’d spent together.

It really didn’t help much that Chris was egging Yuuri on, wolf whistling as he undressed. Viktor could only watch in awe as Yuuri slid out of his pants, jacket, and let his tie fall to the floor. He stood in nothing but a pair of dark briefs, and a white suit shirt that had been completely undone, exposing Yuuri’s bare chest to the room. Viktor didn’t want to admit how good he looked, how tempting. He could see his every muscle move as Yuuri danced less than elegantly around the room, the crowd putty in his hands. Viktor’s eyes travelled along the expanse of revealed skin, watching the way Yuuri’s hips moved, the tantalising view feeling like an invitation, but he had to stop himself. Yuuri was clearly drunk, and he wasn’t about to take advantage of his intoxication, no matter how tempting it might be.

Yuuri caught sight of Viktor on the other side of the room, his smile growing, and Viktor felt his heart flutter, the thought that he could make this beautiful man so happy without even trying enough to make him want to pull Yuuri closer, protect him from the world and remind him just how special he really was. It was as though Yuuri knew exactly what he was thinking, bounding across the room and wrapping his arms around the older man’s neck, “Viktor!”

His hand moved under Yuuri’s loose shirt, resting on the small of his back to hold him close. It was a slight indulgence, just to feel Yuuri’s skin, but he was allowed that much, right? Yuuri was warm, just a little bit sweaty from all his dancing. His breath was just slightly heavy, but he didn’t seem to care. Yuuri was blissfully unaware of his surroundings, his attention now squarely on Viktor. Yuuri’s cheeks were red, whether it was from the alcohol, the dancing, or an underlying embarrassment brought on by his shenanigans, Viktor couldn’t be sure. It didn’t matter. All that mattered was how absolutely stunning Yuuri looked when he was so euphoric, letting his hair down, not caring about anything. Viktor wished he could be like this all the time, could act without fear of what people might think of him.

Yuuri looked up at Viktor, eyes wide with wonder, “I won a medal ‘cause of you! It’s all thanks to you, you know?”

“You won because you earned it.” Viktor smiled fondly, holding Yuuri closer, “How much have you been drinking tonight?”

“How much, indeed,” Yuuri giggled, swaying slightly on his feet. He held up a half empty bottle of champagne, “Why, do you want something to drink, Vitya?”

Seeing the bottle, Viktor could only think of how much worse Yuuri could get if he had what was left. As much as he loved this carefree side of Katsuki Yuuri, maybe drinking himself into the hospital wasn’t the way to go, “I think maybe you should give me the bottle, solnyshko.”

“You can’t have the whole bottle!” Yuuri laughed, seeming to think the thought of Viktor managing to down half a bottle of champagne all on his own was a ludicrous idea. Looking around them, Yuuri seemed to be searching for something, but eventually gave up, tilting the bottle back and letting the champagne gently pour over his chest. He giggled once more, pulling Viktor closer, looking up at him through his lashes, “Have a taste, it’s good. Promise.”

Viktor was sure his heart stopped. He’d died and gone to heaven. Or hell, who could tell? It could really be either way with Yuuri tempting him like that. Carefully, Viktor reached out and took the bottle from Yuuri’s hand without much of a fight, though he did receive a pout in return. He placed the nearly empty bottle on a nearby table before wrapping both his arms around Yuuri’s waist, holding him close and looking into those eyes filled with mischief, “I think maybe we better get you to bed before you do something you’ll really regret, hm?”

Yuuri smirked, using his hold around Viktor’s neck to pull him closer, whispering into his ear, “If you wanted to get me alone, you only had to ask…”

Viktor shivered as he felt Yuuri’s lips brush delicately against his neck, his hold around his waist tightening. Viktor was trying so hard to be good, to not take advantage of Yuuri in his inebriated state, but this was becoming more difficult than any routine he’d ever performed. Yuuri was gorgeous, and he was flirting, and Viktor wanted so badly to give into temptation, but he knew he couldn’t. It was enough to drive anyone crazy. Viktor decided that he needed to get Yuuri to bed, needed to let him sleep off the alcohol as soon as possible. The longer Yuuri was awake like this, the more he’d be tempted by him, and Viktor could only be so strong.

It had been surprisingly easy to get Yuuri out of the banquet hall, though he was stumbling on his feet and leaning most of his weight against Viktor. That really wasn’t the issue. The gentle kisses against Viktor’s neck, the soft whispers of praise against his skin, they were the issue. Viktor was trying to keep himself composed, telling himself that he could do whatever he wanted with Yuuri once he was sober, but right now, he just needed to get to bed, to sleep off whatever he’d drunk so far that night. At some point, he realised he hadn’t grabbed the clothes Yuuri had already disposed himself of in the hall and made a mental note to either go back and find them or buy Yuuri a new suit. He’d probably need a new shirt after pouring that champagne over himself, anyway.

As they reached their hotel room, Viktor had to pin Yuuri to the door in order to get the key out of his pocket, earning a giggle from the dark hair man pressed against him. He had to ignore Yuuri’s hands as they wandered along his body, untucking his shirt, dragging under the fabric to gently brush over his skin. Just a little longer, that’s what he kept telling himself. Just a little longer and he could put Yuuri to bed and this torture could end. His hand shook as he slipped the key into the door, turning it to unlock the door. Yuuri’s lips sucked gently at Viktor’s throat, and he had to lean against the door, his breath catching at the feeling of Yuuri showering him with affection, “Y-Yuuri, come on. You should get some sleep.”

“Mm not tired,” Yuuri murmured against his skin, his tongue dragging gently from Viktor’s throat to his jaw. It was unfair. So unfair. Viktor was trying to be good, trying not to take advantage of Yuuri in his intoxicated state, but he was getting just as drunk on Yuuri himself, the feeling of his touch, knowing that he could have everything he wanted if he just gave in. But he couldn’t. No matter how badly he wanted to, Viktor wasn’t that person. He’d never let himself hurt Yuuri like that.

Opening the door, Viktor pulled away from Yuuri just enough to regain some composure, silver hair falling into his eyes as he carefully pulled Yuuri towards the bedroom. All he had to do was put Yuuri to bed. Once he was in bed, he’d fall asleep, and everything would be fine. Viktor could sleep on the couch, that way he wouldn’t be tempted by the half-naked man currently dying for attention. That was the plan.

As soon as Viktor had gotten Yuuri into the bedroom, the stumbling stopped. Yuuri corrected his stance, a devilish smirk gracing those sinful lips as he turned Viktor in his grip and shoved him gently onto the bed, “About time, Vitya.”

Viktor could only look up at Yuuri in a mix of surprise and confusion. The man who had moments ago been unsteady on his feet, now seemed completely in control as he crawled over Viktor’s body, brushing delicate fingers over the fabric of his shirt. His hands moved along Viktor’s body, gently pushing the suit jacket from his shoulders. And then Viktor realised, “You’re not drunk.”

Yuuri chuckled as he pulled Viktor’s jacket from his body, letting it drop to the floor as he fingers moved to his tie, “Did you actually see me have so much as a sip of anything the entire time we were there?”

Looking back on it, Yuuri was right. Viktor had seen Yuuri holding bottles, pouring glasses of champagne for others who were there, but not once had he actually seen Yuuri drink anything. He just assumed he had to have. Why else would Yuuri have been acting the way that he had? Viktor stared up at the beautiful man straddling his hips and undoing his tie, “So… why were you acting drunk, then?”

“A lot of reasons,” Yuuri shrugged, loosening the knot on the tie as he smiled, “I wanted to see how you’d react. I wanted to have some fun. If last banquet is anything to go off of, no one’s going to mention it, so I should make the most of it,” Yuuri pulled Viktor upright with his tie, resting their heads together, “But I didn’t expect you to have so much self-control. You’re so good to me.”

Looking into Yuuri’s brown eyes, he could see more than just a glint of mischief. There was love in those eyes, a love Viktor felt every day that he spent close to this man, a love that he never wanted to go a day without. He’d tried to control himself, to ignore the need that was growing within him with every touch from Yuuri as they’d made their way from the banquet hall to their room, but now he knew he didn’t have to hold back. Now he knew that Yuuri wanted this, Yuuri wouldn’t forget this, and what little self-control he had left dissolved under the gaze of those beautiful eyes. Viktor let himself go, let himself enjoy this moment as he reached out, tangling long fingers in dark locks of hair as he closed the space between them, their lips pressed together in a mix of passion and desperation.

Yuuri had no idea, Viktor was sure. He had no idea how attractive he could be, how sexy he was when he put his mind to it. Yuuri didn’t know the control he had over Viktor, that Viktor was putty in his hands, he’d do anything for him, he’d follow Yuuri to the ends of the earth without complaint. He loved every side of Yuuri; the cute, the shy, the passionate, the loving, the devoted. But there was something about Yuuri when he let his eros take control, let himself feel this sexual love that they created together. It was so unlike the Yuuri most people got to see, and yet, it was completely him; raw and uninhibited, and Viktor fell even more in love with Yuuri as control was taken from him, allowing the man towering over him to take the lead, knowing that he could trust Yuuri, that he was in safe hands.

Dragging his teeth teasingly over Viktor’s bottom lip, Yuuri pulled away from the kiss, taking the tie from around his neck and dropping it to the floor before he pushed Viktor back against the bed, slowly undoing the buttons of his shirt, “And now it’s my turn to be good to you.”

“You’re always good to me,” Viktor spoke without a second thought. Nothing had been more obvious to him. Yuuri had been there for him, had taught him things about himself that he never even considered before, he had brought passion back into Viktor’s life. After the colours had faded away, Yuuri had brought them back, made Viktor want to fight, want to show the world this new emotion he’d been feeling.

Yuuri smiled fondly, shifting his weight on his knees to move closer and brush delicate kisses along Viktor’s jaw, “Don’t you want to see my eros?”

Viktor couldn’t suppress the groan that spilled from his lips just at the thought of it, knowing that Yuuri wanted this, wanted full control, wanted to share himself completely with him like this. Biting his lip, Viktor, tilted his head, giving Yuuri better access to his skin, “I do. I really do. Show me, Yuuri…”

It seemed to be more than enough invitation for Yuuri as he undid the final button on Viktor’s shirt, his fingers splaying against his bare stomach as his lips moved lower, brushing over Viktor’s collarbone. As he watched Yuuri’s every move, Viktor’s hands brushed gently along his thighs, caressing his warm skin. There was something about the moment, something about the way Yuuri was so gentle with him despite how much passion he was feeling. It didn’t matter how desperate they were for each other, love shone through in their every movement, a love that couldn’t be expressed with words. Viktor smiled as he watched Yuuri, feeling his warm mouth brushing over his skin. Blue eyes fluttered closed as lips brushed against Viktor’s clavicle, Yuuri’s voice filling the silence of the room as he explored Viktor’s body.

“Viktor Nikiforov. God of figure skating…” Yuuri’s tongue flicked against pale skin and Viktor was sure he could feel his smile, “You’ve belonged to the public for so long, but now you’re mine. No one else can show you the love that I can,” As if trying to prove his point, Yuuri’s fingers brushed gently along Viktor’s sides, a delicate kiss left over his heart.

It was true, Viktor couldn’t possibly deny it. He’d been in the public eye for so long, belonged to his fans, but Yuuri had walked into his life and changed all that. He had been Yuuri’s ever since the Sochi banquet, his mind occupied with nothing but the man before him, the need to be close to him, to understand him, and to love him. Viktor gently squeezed Yuuri’s thigh beneath his fingers, “You have all of me, you know you do.”

“Maybe, but it’s nice to hear,” Yuuri hummed happily, moving a hand down Viktor’s body until he was gripping Viktor’s belt.

He hadn’t realised how needy he was, the affect that Yuuri was having on him until that moment, biting his lips as his hips shifted forward. Yuuri’s touch was so close, but not close enough. He wanted more, so much more, but knew that Yuuri was in complete control. And he loved it. He loved this side of him, this side he didn’t get to see very often, this side that was always burning under the surface, waiting for a chance to come out.

Yuuri chuckled softly, his fingers making quick work of the belt as he loosened it, biting his lip to stop himself grinning as he looked down at the man completely at his mercy, “I didn’t realise I was having such an effect on you.”

“Are you kidding?” Viktor opened his eyes to look up at Yuuri, seeing his unkempt hair, his dark eyes, the slight blush on his cheeks. He was stunning, “You knew exactly what you were doing. Wanting something you can’t have is torture.”

“Oh, I know, Vitya,” Yuuri moved closer, brushing a kiss against Viktor’s lips and speaking softly, “You can have me, just be patient.”

Viktor really wasn’t good at patience. He got everything he wanted. Sure, he had to work for it, but he had put his heart and soul into Yuuri. He wanted Yuuri now. Yuuri, who was still half naked atop him, all traces of insecurity and self-consciousness washed away by this new rush of confidence. Yuuri was everything to Viktor. Yuuri was his light in a world that had drained him of his own. And Yuuri had to know how important he was. He had to know how much Viktor needed him.

As he undid Viktor’s belt, Yuuri tapped his hip, a satisfied smile gracing his lips as Viktor shifted to help him remove the fabric. They’d undressed each other so many times, it all felt natural. Maybe this wasn’t always the intention behind the act, but Viktor felt as though they had their own dance in the bedroom, moving together with ease, no question, no fumbling. They’d taught each other enough by now to work in unison. It wasn’t always the case, but in that moment, it came in handy.

As his legs were exposed, Viktor felt Yuuri’s fingers glide along his skin, his body moving down until he was brushing gentle kisses against the Russian’s thigh. Heat pooled at the pit of Viktor’s stomach, desire and need growing stronger with every moment of attention he was being given. Moving a hand into Yuuri’s dark hair, he bit his lip, resting his head back against the bed as he let himself lose himself in the gentle sensation. Yuuri didn’t just kiss him, didn’t just touch him. Yuuri worshipped Viktor’s body, treated him with such care, care he’d never known before, but never wanted to be without.

As lips caressed his skin, Yuuri’s fingers dipped under the waistband of Viktor’s briefs, slowly sliding them away from his body until he was left exposed. Viktor had never been ashamed of his body. He knew he looked good, he had an athlete’s body, after all. But when he was under Yuuri’s gaze like that, it felt different. There was so much more trust, knowing that this man was taking care of him, knowing that he was completely giving himself to Yuuri. As gentle fingers brushes along Viktor’s hips, his breath grew shorter, Yuuri’s lips moving tantalisingly close, but not close enough. Always a tease, always moving so close, but not enough, always making Viktor want more. It had been this way from the day they’d met.

Viktor whined softly when he felt Yuuri move away, his patience running thin. He just wanted Yuuri. He’d never wanted anything so much in his life. Viktor would give up every medal he’d ever won, just as long as he could have this man, all of him for the rest of time.

Yuuri’s gentle laugh filled the quiet room, the crack of a bottle cap shortly following, “Sh, Vitya. Just relax.”

Anticipation filled Viktor, the thought of what was to come, what Yuuri had planned. He didn’t care what it was, just as long as he could keep feeling Yuuri’s touch. As Yuuri moved back to his side, he wasted no time, brushing his fingers along the length of Viktor’s cock. The touch was like a jolt of electricity sending waves of pleasure through him, Viktor moaning unabashedly as his fingers clenched in the blankets beneath him. He hadn’t realised just how much Yuuri had wound him up, but that touch had him needy, his cock twitching with want, his whole body shivering with the anticipation of more. Yuuri simply smiled, his hand wrapping around Viktor’s cock and stroking gently as he tilted his head to watch Viktor’s reaction, “Everything about you is beautiful…”

Viktor bit his lip as he moaned Yuuri’s name, his hips moving into his strokes, setting a slow pace. He didn’t want this to end too quickly, but he was desperate for Yuuri, the touch so satisfying after thinking of nothing but this man ever since the banquet. And just as Viktor thought the world couldn’t get any more perfect, he felt a gentle pressure at his entrance. Yuuri didn’t move any further, waiting for a response from Viktor. The older man shifted himself back against Yuuri’s touch, his head tilting to the side as he looked up at the gorgeous man sitting over him, eyes dark with lust, “Please, Yuuri…”

It was all the encouragement needed as Yuuri slowly pressed a finger into him, the sudden intrusion taking a moment to get used to. Viktor’s breath was short, soft groans escaping with each as he adjusted to the sensation. Yuuri’s hand continued to stroke his cock, the feeling of both touches at once becoming overwhelming in all the right ways. As Viktor’s body relaxed under Yuuri’s touch, he allowed himself to slowly stretch Viktor open, enjoying the sounds of pleasure he could elicit. Yuuri was incredible. He didn’t seem to realise just how good he was at turning Viktor into a moaning mess. Viktor’s whole body shook with need, his hips moving forward with the strokes, and pressing back against Yuuri’s fingers, desperate for more, desperate for the man who was slowly tearing him apart. He wanted this, needed it, needed Yuuri to take him and make him his.

As Yuuri’s fingers curled just right inside him, Viktor felt him brush that perfect bundle of nerves, gasping and bucking his hips, his moans growing louder, more desperate, his fingers clawing at the blankets as his head lulled back against the bed. Yuuri chuckled softly, brushing a kiss against Viktor’s hip, “You like that?”

“Y-Yuuri…” Viktor moaned, his mind going blank as Yuuri touched that perfect spot again. He felt Yuuri’s thumb brush over the leaking head of his cock, mewling softly at the touch, his hips gently moving back and forth with need, his voice filled with lust, “I need you to fuck me before I come right now. Please.” He all but begged, looking up at Yuuri, his whole body warm with desire. He’d never felt so euphoric, never wanted something so badly before.

Yuuri’s eyes caught Viktor’s and he could see how much darker they were, what just watching him seemed to be doing. Yuuri was in need, too. Yuuri wanted to feel connected, and Viktor’s patience was about to snap if he didn’t get that feeling soon. Viktor could feel the reluctance as Yuuri’s hands pulled away, suddenly feeling cold and empty without it, but he knew Yuuri had to prepare himself. So, Viktor did the only thing he could think to do. Shifting his legs, he rested the soles of his feet against the bed, spreading his legs and gently stroking himself, closing his eyes and imagining Yuuri’s hands instead. It wasn’t the same, but it helped relieve the need while he waited. Moaning under his breath, Yuuri’s name spilling from his lips with each slow stroke, Viktor was losing himself in the moment. Right up until he heard Yuuri’s own moan.

Opening his eyes, he caught sight of Yuuri watching him, his eyes raking over his body. Viktor smiled sheepishly as he rocked into his own hand once more, “It’s not the same. I need you.”

Yuuri didn’t need more of an invitation than that, crawling back onto the bed now that he’d prepared himself. He reached out for Viktor, pulling him closer, his own desperate need showing through in how much he was rushing to get them connected. Viktor moved closer, wrapping his legs around Yuuri’s waist and helping to line him up against his entrance, his arms wrapping around Yuuri’s neck as he held him there. Their heads rested together, Yuuri’s hands ghosting gently against Viktor’s hips and he was reminded once again that this man loved him, that this was so much more than desire, that this was an act of love, and god, Viktor wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to show Yuuri how important he really was. His fingers tangled in dark hair, pulling Yuuri closer and letting their lips collide in a mix of love and lust, desire and care fuelling them. As the kiss deepened, their bodies moving together, Viktor could feel Yuuri slowly pressing into him. His grip on Yuuri’s hair tightened at the sensation, their moans blending together in a glorious symphony of pleasure, of love.

Once Yuuri was buried deep within him, he stilled, their lips still brushing together as Viktor panted, getting used to the hot sensation of being filled. “You okay?” Yuuri spoke softly, his voice cracking and betraying his own need.

Viktor smiled, brushing gentle kisses along Yuuri’s jaw, wanting to shower this beautiful man with all the love he felt but couldn’t possibly begin to form words for, “I’m okay. Move, Yuuri. I want to feel you.”

Yuuri started slow, moving at an agonising pace as he pulled almost completely out of Viktor before pressing back into him, earning moans from them both. Viktor rested his head against Yuuri’s shoulder, his silver bangs damp with sweat as they slowly built up a rhythm together. Everything about it felt right, like they were made for each other. Yuuri’s arms felt so right wrapped around him, his fingers gently moving along skin, digging into his back, sides, hips as pleasure sparked through their bodies. They were a perfect fit in every way, and Viktor didn’t want the moment to ever end as he moved his own hips, riding Yuuri’s cock to oblivion. He let his muscles tense around him, gently biting into the crook of Yuuri’s neck and enjoying the moans of pleasure he got in return. He couldn’t get enough. He could never be satiated when it came to Katsuki Yuuri. There was always going to be a need for more of this man.

Yuuri’s hand moved between them, beginning to pump Viktor’s cock in time with their movements. It only made him more desperate, more needy. He didn’t want this moment to end, but Yuuri was bringing him to the edge. Everything about Yuuri was just so overwhelming. Viktor wanted Yuuri to keep fucking him, for it to go on forever. He could feel the heat pooling in his stomach, though, could feel himself on the brink of destruction. And just as Yuuri’s thumb brushed over the wet head of his cock, coating him with his own precum, Viktor bucked into his hand, his whole body tensing as his orgasm washed over him, a warm feeling of safety, or love, of pleasure enveloping him as Yuuri kept rocking into him, his hand stroking Viktor through his climax.

Viktor’s body tensing around Yuuri seemed to be all he really needed to let go, too. Only a moment passing before Yuuri was moaning out his own release, his head lulling to rest against Viktor’s shoulder.

Viktor was a mess, a euphoric, satisfied, heart fluttering mess. He didn’t want to move, just wanted to bathe in the afterglow with the man he loved. Yuuri was so beautiful, so talented, so perfect. He didn’t know how Yuuri had spent his whole life not seeing how special he was, but he had made it his goal to ensure Yuuri never forgot, to remind him every day that he was the sun, that he brought light into his life, and saved Viktor in ways he couldn’t possibly imagine.

A moment passed, and he felt Yuuri brush a gentle kiss against Viktor’s shoulder, carefully pulling himself out of Viktor and earning a whine of protest. Viktor could feel his tired smile against his skin as Yuuri reached between them to pull off the soiled condom, tossing it in the bin to the side of the bed before pulling Viktor down and wrapping him up in his arms.

Viktor always loved when Yuuri held him, the feeling of safety it brought him. His own arms wrapped around Yuuri’s waist, holding him close. He couldn’t bear the thought of letting go. Yuuri was his. All his. No one could take Yuuri from him. Viktor nuzzled his head against the crook of Yuuri’s neck, murmuring softly as he closed his eyes and relaxed into his warmth, “I love you.”

He felt a gentle kiss to the top of his head, Yuuri’s voice filling the quiet room, filling Viktor’s heart, “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments. (Unless I'm stumped for what to say, but I try!)
> 
> “If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!“


End file.
